


13x18 Coda Bring'em Back Alive

by josephine78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine78/pseuds/josephine78
Summary: ...and all his world crushed down inside him.





	13x18 Coda Bring'em Back Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I've always written fanfics in Spanish, this is my fist attempt in English so bear with me hehe.  
> All comments are welcome!
> 
> You can also find me at my blog:  
> https://destielloversblog.tumblr.com

 

**13x18 Coda Bring'em Back Alive**

 

Cas was hurt. Sometimes he could pretend that everything is fine, but not this time. Dean was angry and after he came back through the rift he walked out to his bedroom and hasn’t came out. Not even for dinner. So, after run some errands, Cas finally was outside Dean’s bedroom knocking to the door.

\- Dean… - there was no answer - Could we talk?

There was total silence. He knew there was a chance that Dean’s anger was still at full capacity but he wanted to reassure him and comfort him.

He tried again

\- Dean… I know you're upset but we will find an alternative strategy. Mary and Jack will be here with us soon. I promise!

For a brief moment he thought that Dean hadn’t heard him. But then a deep voice inside the room, almost like another person’s voice full of anger shouted:

\- Don’t promise something like that, Cas. If you didn’t make Gabriel stay when it was needed why the hell did you came back?   
\- Dean… it was not my f…  
\- I don’t want to hear it. Just leave me alone. You’ve done enough!

After the words were spoken, nothing felt the same. The air was heavier and the silence absolute.

In the morning, when Dean woke up, he was so hungry. Skipping dinner has never been a good idea. Some eags, bacon and coffee, that’s what he needed. So, he decided that taking a bath was not in his cards this morning. First, breakfast and then everything else. When he opened his bedroom door and tried to step outside, his foot came across with a plate. This particular plate had a piece of pie. Cherry pie. It looked delicious but then he wondered when someone brought it to his door. Perhaps it’s been hours since it arrived there. So he take the plate and walked to the kitchen. Sam was already there, coffee in one hand and laptop in the other. He looked awful, maybe he didn’t sleep very well too after everything.

He didn’t wanted to talk so he just passed him and took some coffee for himself. Oh, it was so good in the morning after a shitty night.

\- You did’t eat the pie.   
\- I just found it. Since when did you cut it and take it to my bedroom?  
\- Yesterday, couple of hours just after you locked yourself there.  
\- Oh, so many hours then. Well, pie is pie… -Dean started to eat it without hesitation.   
\- Yeah, I guess… but it wasn’t me, you know?  
\- What? - Dean asked confuse.   
\- The pie. I didn’t buy it, cut it and served to you. It was Cas.   
\- Oh! - Dean swallowed the bite that was chewing. Something inside constricted and he remembered how awful and hurtful his words were to Cas. He didn’t deserve them. - Where is he by the way?  
\- He left - Sam answered not even looking at Dean.   
\- Where? He’s doing research or what?

Sam swallowed and looked directly at Dean.

\- No, Dean…he left. As in «he is not longer with us as a team» He said he was not needed anymore. That he was a failure and that maybe he should go back to The Empty where he belonged - Sam couldn’t go on, his voice broke.

In that moment another kind of silence started to fill the room. Dean closed his eyes and all his world crushed down inside him.


End file.
